New York Wonders
by trory-love08
Summary: Rory goes to a dance school in New York....Guess whos there?Tristan! What will go on when they are partners for the final showcase? Trory. My first fanfic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

For Rory Gilmore, dance was life. She drank it, ate it, breathed it, well you get my point. And now her dream was coming true. She was going to a summer dance school in New York! For three weeks! Yeah, she would miss her Mom, Luke and Lane, maybe even her grandparents. But that wasn't going to stop her. She had searched and searched and searched and this was the greatest school she found. They offered classes in hip hop, jazz, ballet kick, African, and breaking. It was going to be amazing.

The day she left was crazy. Lorelai woke her up at 8:00 in the morning, gave her coffee, let her get ready and then dragged her to Luke's. As they got closer Rory realized that Luke's was packed. It looked as if the whole town was there! They walked in the door and a huge SURPRISE rang out.

"What is all this?!" exclaimed a surprised Rory.

"Well, even though you'll only be gone for three weeks, we'll still miss our town princess. We just wanted to show you how much we all care about you sweetie. We love you so much," said a crying Miss Patty.

"Oh, thank you guys!"

Luke made burgers for them and they were off. The town waved as Rory and Lorelai drove off to the airport. Lorelai dropped Rory off outside the her gate.

"Rory, do you really have ot go? I mean, I could teach you how to dance. I've seen Step Up and You Got Served. I'd be better than any teacher you meet in New York."

"Sorry mom. I'm going. This is going to be an amazing experience for me."

"Can you squeeze me in your suitcase?? I swear I can fit!! I'll just curl up in a little ball. It would be so easy. You won't even know I'm there. Please Rory!! I'll be so bored without you." Lorelai whined.

"No mom. I'm sorry. You could always get Luke to do something with you. You two are like completely in love anyways."

"RORY! Would you please stop with your 'you and luke were meant to be together' crap! We are not meant to be together! He doesn't even like…"

Rory cut Lorelai off, "Mom, you know you are meant to be. And I'm not going to sit here and convince you that it is true. Deep down, you know it is. Anyways, I have to go. Just do me a fovor when you are gone. Do something about your soon-to-be-relationship with Luke. Please?"

"Okay, fine. I'll give it a shot."

"Great! But I really have to go. My plane will be leaving soon. I love you mom."

"I love you too kid. I'll miss yah babe."

"Love you too, mom. I'll call you when I get there."

And with that, mother and daughter hugged; then Rory was off. Sitting beside the window on the plane, Rory watched everything get smaller and smaller. She knew that her trip was going to be fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or SOCAPA. However I completely wish that I could! Gilmore Girls is amazing and SOCAPA looks like a completely amazing dance school!

Some Extra Info- Dean and Rory were together but broke up. And Luke and Lorelai like each other but haven't told one another yet.

* * *

For Tristan, It was his last chance. But of course he screwed that one over too. _I just had to break into that safe. _Now he was being sent to dance school. That's right, DANCE SCHOOL! He couldn't believe it! Military school, he was okay with that but dance school. _Really??_ Now that was pathetic. His father just had to torture him. He did not want to be in a huge preppy academy with a bunch of guys in tights. That was just creepy.

When he arrived in the New York he saw a man with a sign saying 'SOCAPA Dance students'. There was a girl next to him. _Well, I hope she's hot. Then I can work the Dugray magic. _And that's when she turned around.

* * *

Rory had been talking to Jess, one of the dance instructors when she felt eyes upon her. When she turned around, blue met blue.

"Tristan?" Rory wondered breathlessly. _OH MY GAWD! What is he doing here!?_

"Hey, Mary. Miss me?" Tristan asked with a smirk.

All Rory could think was, _you have no idea_. But of course, she'd never let him know that so instead she scoffed and said, "Hah. Hardly."

"Ohh. Come on. Don't you remember all the fun times we had?" Tristan smirked stepping closer to Rory.

Due to the close proximity of their bodies Rory stuttered, "Uh...um. Fun? Yeah right, more like horrible times that I would really like to erase from my memory."

"Aww. Mary, you wound me." Tristan said putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh, shove it Dugray."

Jess had just witnessed their conversation and was wondering what the hell was going on.

"So, you two know each other?" he questioned.

"Yea. We went to high school together." Tristan answered.

"Unfortunately…" Rory added.

"Aren't you still in high school?"

"Well, yes. I started hanging out with Duncan and Bowman, some kids at our school. I got a few too many detentions so dad sent me to Military school. Then I got kicked out so this summer, he sent me here." Explained Tristan.

"Okay then. We better get going. We have to be back at the camp for the Welcoming Ceremony. Grab your stuff and we'll head out."

After getting their bags, they hailed a cab and rode 30 minutes to the camp…if you could call it that. The residence hall was about 40 floors tall. Nothing like Rory had ever seen. And her room was even better. It was huge with two beds, desks, and dressers and a bathroom attached. Now she just needed to meet her roommate. She was pretty much amazed. SOCAPA was incredible. And now with Tristan here, this summer was bound to get interesting.

* * *

Hey all. thanks for reading. this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions that'd be great! please review!! thanks! -Jen


	3. AN

Okay I know I just started this story but I don't have anything written, no plan, no nothing. I just started writing one day and posted it, not thinking anyone would actually read it. Hmm. Bad choice? I think so. Anyways, I am new to this and kind of suck at it. I don't know where to go from where I am with this story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but this is why. So if anyone has any good ideas for where to go from here, I'll use them and continue. So just let me know some ideas or if you want me to continue. Thanks so much.

Jen


	4. Chapter 3

After the welcoming ceremony, Rory got her schedule. Most of her days looked like this:

9-10am-Stretch and Strengthening

10-12-Technique, Across the Floor Work

12-1:30-Lunch Break

1:45-3:15-Hip-Hop Class, Breaking

3:15-4:15-Rest & Relaxation, Choreography Time

4:15-5:45-Jazz Class

5:45-7:00–Ballet

7:00-10:00pm-Dinner and a planned activity

10:30-lights out

Her schedule was the same everyday except Thursday through Sunday. Thursdays and Fridays the group performed in music videos. Saturdays were performances or some other activity. Sundays were basically free days that are used for choreographing and doing laundry.

* * *

Rory's first class on Monday was basically all informational. Their main instructor Jess told them what to expect and what was expected of them.

"Hello, and welcome to SOCAPA. Our dance program is one of the best in the country so be glad you're here." He said with a smirk, "I'm Jess, one of your main and best instructors. Some of you may have met me already. And let me tell you, I'm not as nice as I may seem. To my right is Emily and Michelle is on my left. But like I said before, I'm the best and they know it." The two girls scoffed. _Wow, ego much? But with that black hair and those green eyes, he is kind of cute…Stop it Rory, he is your teacher! Oh god, am I really talking to myself? I'm going insane! _

Hearing Jess talk pulled Rory out of her stupor, "Look around at the other twenty faces in this room and get used to them. You all have basically the same schedule and will be spending a great deal of time together. Through the next six weeks, you will be expected to show up to all of your classes unless you are sick. You will be choreographing your own dance, one with a partner and one without. You will not pick your partners. We will choose after we see you all dance. This session will not be easy. You will work hard and you probably won't like it very much but that's life. That's all I've got for you. I'll turn on some music; follow Em and Shelley for the warm-ups."

Rory stood up and turned around to find Tristan walking towards her.

"Well Mary, looks like it's gunna be you and me…all summer long. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, it's a dream come true. A whole six weeks with Tristan Dugray. All the ladies will be jealous." Rory replied cynically, "I think I'll manage, that is, as long is we aren't dance partners."

"Oh, you know you want me Rory…in more ways than one." Tristan said stepping closer to Rory, putting both hands on her waist. _Please, please, please kiss me. Oh my god, I did not just think that_. Right at that moment, the music blasted making Tristan and Rory jump apart and face forward for the stretches.

* * *

The rest of the day was basically the same. The teachers gave them mini-speeches, taught short routines and watched the dancers. The students' partners and level of class would be posted that night at 9:30.

* * *

Rory walked up to her room, exhausted from her day. She still had about 3 hours before she could go see her partner and class level. She was surprised to see her door wide open and a girl looking through her dresser.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The girl jumped and started talking while turning around slowly, "Oh gawd! I'm so sorry. I was trying to figure out what dresser was mine. You must be my roommate. Rory??!"

"Madeline! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long!" Rory ran and hugged her, dropping her bag.

Madeline laughed, "I know! I'm in the dance program. But of course I'm a day late because I read the day wrong on the confirmer letter thingy! What are you in?"

"I'm in the dance program, too! Well I'm so glad you showed up! I was beginning to think I'd be all alone!"

Rory and Madeline each sat on their respective beds. But of course, Madeline had to ask, "So, are there any hot guys here?"

"Well, actually, Tristan's here."

"Oh, my gawd! You're kidding, right? He's not in the dance program, too, is he?"

"Yeah, he is," Rory smiled.

Madeline laughed so hard she fell off the bed. "I can't even imagine him dancing! How'd he end up here anyways? Last time I saw him he was still Mr. Player-King of Chilton…" Madeline pondered with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Well, the last time we all saw you, you were moving to California. A lot has happened since then…"

"Okay, it seems like there is gunna be a story. Why don't we go get some snacks and stuff and just hang out and catch up?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, as long as we can get coffee and lots of junk food."

"Alright, let's go." Madeline said as she got up.

They went down to the café and bought some coffee, went to the store and bought junk food, and went up to their room. They got into some comfortable clothes, divided up the snacks and coffee, sat on their beds and started to talk.

"So, after you moved Tristan started hanging out with Duncan and Bowman…"

"Eww."

"I know, right? So they were pulling pranks and whatnot; never really anything too serious, but enough to get them suspended a few times. I tried talking to him but he just blew it off saying that I had enough to worry about."

"That's kinda weird."

"I know. He kept telling me that I should just go be with Dean and worry about other things, like homework. That one kind of hurt."

"Ohh, he was jealous!!" Madeline said knowingly.

"Maddie! He was not jealous!!"

"He totally was. You know for a smart person, you're kinda dumb."

"Whatever, next subject; how is California treating you? Have you seen any movie stars?"

"Hah. Smooth way to change the subject, Ror. Not too sub-teler…"

Rory laughed, "You mean subtle?"

"Oh yeah! Ha-ha! Blonde moment! Oh and to answer your question, I am like partying with celebs. I've known tons since I was little."

"Right…the whole money thing."

"Yeah, that and the fact that my dad is a movie director."

"Ha-ha. That might have helped a little bit." Rory laughed.

After hours of talking, Madeline looked at the clock. It read 10:00pm.

"Oh my god, RORY! We can go look at the list to see who your partner is! Do you think mine will be on there?"

"Yay! Well, didn't you say your dad called and sent in a tape or something like that?"

"Yeah, he sent in a tape of me dancing and then called to make sure I'd have a partner for the final showcase."

"Well, then I think you're name will be on the list."

Madeline screamed excitedly, "Let's go look at the list!!"

The girls giggled as they walked out the door and down the stairs. Once they got downstairs, there were still a few kids hanging around. Madeline snuck through the crowd to look at the list. The first two names she saw were:

_Madeline Grover……………………………Justin Martins_

_Advanced Program_

_Rory Gilmore………………………………..Tristan DuGrey_

_Advanced Program_

_Oh, crap. Rory's gunna be pissed,_ Maddie thought. Maddie walked back towards Rory, afraid to tell her the bad news.

"Hey Mads, who's my partner?"

"Uhh, Rory, I think you should go look for yourself."

"Maddie, why are you acting so weird?" Rory asked a disturbed looking Madeline.

Madeline sighed, "Just go look."

Rory looked at her like, _are you nuts_? Then she walked to the list to see what was making Maddie act so weird. She cut through the crowd of people and searched for her name.

_Rory Gilmore…………………………………Tristan DuGrey_

_What the fuck!!?!?!!_

_

* * *

_There it is. Sorry I haven't written in a while but I made this one extra long! Hope you liked it! Please review with questions, comments, suggestions, whatever! Thanks so much!

Jen

_

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 4

Hey.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. You are my heroes-Nicole Katherine, Curley-Q, LoVe23, HopelessRomantic44, GGmadness2006, Escaped Soul, just call me fred, and Joise.

* * *

"Oh my god, Maddie! This cannot be happening! I can't be partners with Tristan! This will only end badly. I came here for the experience of a lifetime and now I am just going to get a lifetime in hell! He doesn't even want to be here." Rory ranted as she paced their room, trying to think up some solution.

"Uh…Rory, I don't know what to say. I'm good at dealing with this kind of thing. Uhh, are you okay?" Maddie was clueless as how to help Rory.

"Do I look okay?!? Do I sound okay?!?!!" Rory practically screamed.

"Uhh, no?"

"Yeah, exactly. I'm not okay! Okay and now I sound like a song by My Chemical Romance...it's a good song but still… Ughh!!! I just can't believe this is happening. I mean, it's Tristan! He's not supposed to be here! It wasn't supposed to be this way! This summer was supposed to be perfect! I guess he's a decent enough dancer but not with me… I can't be with him! Maybe I can switch partners…That's perfect!! I'll switch partners! I need to go find Jess!!" Rory ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She was halfway down the stairs when she realized it was about 11 o'clock at night. _Okayy, I'll talk to Jess first thing in the morning._ Rory walked back into her room to find a very confused Madeline.

"I thought you were going to talk to Jess?"

"I was when I realized that it is about 11:00 at night."

"Right, well, in the what, 30 seconds you were gone? I had a thought. Maybe you are freaking out about being partners with Tristan because you don't want to face the fact that you like him and want to be with him…a lot."

"No, Madeline, I don't like Tristan! I hate him! He made my life hell at Chilton. Things barely got easier I became friends with you and Louise. He still tortured me. I mean, Paris still hates me all because of that PJ Harvey thing."

"Yeahh, and it did take her a while to forgive Louise and me when we became friends with you…But maybe you should just give him a chance. He's not always as jackass-ish as he seems."

"I know but right after he starts being even remotely nice, he turns into a jackass again! Ugh! I have to switch partners."

"Okay, well we should probably sleep since we have to wake up pretty early tomorrow."

"Alright."

The girls finished getting ready and then got into bed.

"Good night, Rory."

"'Night, Mads."

All Rory could think before she fell asleep was, Maybe I should give him a chance…

* * *

Okay, I know it is really short and kinda suck-ish. But I haven't hada lot of time to write and just wanted to get something out so people wouldn't completely abandon my story. haha, okay anyways, I will make sure that the next chappie is extra long and extra good. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!! hinthint 

Love you all.

Jen


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! FINALLY, i am updating! i know its been a while but hopefully people will still read. I wont give a bunch of excuses as to why i haven't updated in practically a year but i will say i'm sorry and i hope you like this chapter:)

A special thanks to my new beta, sixtoe22!

* * *

"No! For the last time no! I am not going to let you change partners before the showcase this rule applies to everyone. I don't care who your father is, now get your ass over there and start stretching!" Rory heard Jess say to another student as she walked up to his office. _'Crap! Now I'm definitely stuck with Tristan. Well, might as well head to class.' _She sighed while slowly waking into the studio as Maddie ran up to her.

"Hey Ror! Who did Jess give you for a new partner?!" Madeline questioned enthusiastically, looping an arm threw Rory's.

Rory frowned, "He didn't say anything coz before I could even get into his office I over heard him talking to another student saying no one changes partners!"

"Aw. Sorry babe, that sucks. At least you got a hot partner. I got Joshua… Egh can you say yuck?" Maddie made a disgusted face.

"Ha. Yeah I know." She sighed ignoring Maddie's statement, "But its fine I'll just try to make it work… somehow."

When Rory and Maddie walked into class, Tristan immediately came up to them. "Hey there, partner." He smirked.

"Tristan." Rory greeted while rolling her eyes and putting her bag down.

"Just so you know, I wanted to switch partners but apparently that's not allowed. But seriously Tristan, this is so extremely important to me and I don't need you messing it up." She pleaded.

"Whoa. Calm down Mare! I won't do anything to make you look bad," Tristan's smirk turned into a soft smile. "I won't do anything to jeopardize your chances of getting recruited into a dance company. I know this is important to you so I won't put it at risk…" he promised sincerely.

"Oh…uhm…. Ahem, Okay." Rory stuttered, surprised and slightly suspicious by Tristan's honest response.

Tristan laughed, "What did you think I'd say? That I was purposely here to ruin your chances of having an actual future? And that I wanted to make you look bad?" he scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, to be honest… yeah. Kind of." She admitted shifting uncomfortably.

At that time, Jess came into the studio "Time to shut your mouths and start stretches! Lets move it!" Jess demanded as Rory smiled and went to the other side of the room with Maddie and started stretches.

Once stretches were over, the class did across-the-floors, turns, and started their class routine.

"Okay. Great job today class. Now would be a good time to start thinking about a routine for the showcase. There will be a lot of company representatives at the show and it could be your big break. This also means no more coming to these boring workouts because tomorrow we start the class routine. Your music will be expected in two weeks. Rory, could I see you in sec'?" Jess announced taking a mouthful of his water bottle.

"Hey Mads, what do you think he wants to talk to me about? Do you think he is gunna give me a new partner?" Rory begged Maddie, as the class began to leave.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to sex you up." Maddie joked with a smile, she sounded slightly serious.

"Madeline!" Rory laughed and playfully shoved Madeline out the door.

"What? He was giving you looks all throughout class!" Maddie smirked as she ran thru the door when Rory brought her hand into a playful fist.

Rory laughed and walked up to Jess, "You wanted to talk to me Jess?" she asked taking the bottle of water he offered.

"Yes, Rory. I was watching you in class today. You have incredible skill and flexibility. I wouldn't be very surprised if you didn't get a ton of offers at the showcase." He drawled.

"Oh. Wow. Thank you." She blushed taking a chug of the water.

"I'm just being my truthful self!" he smirked. "But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a duet with me for the showcase. Each year, I try to find one student with a lot of promise to be a part of one of my dances. What do you say?" he asked, his smirk fading into a serious expression.

"Oh my gosh. Of course! I'd be honored." Rory replied completely shocked at his offer.

"Great. I'll find you on Sundays to rehearse. But for now I must go teach a bunch of freshman how to do splits, excuse me!" he laughed.

"Alright. See you later Jess." She smiled walking out of the studio.

'Wow! That is slightly better than him wanting to sex me up!' she thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

so there it is! hope you enjoyed and please review!

Jenn


End file.
